Starlit Nights
by Tahru
Summary: "Prom? Thats overrated." "well...would you go if it was with me?"  SWISTRIA AU gift fic  WARNING: lemon


There was five people in the whole school that spoke German. The Beilschmidt's, the Zwigli's, and the Austrian himself. Roderich Edelstein wasn't the best English-speaker, he hated the language anyway, and relied heavily on Vash to translate. To be honest, he was the only one who was willing to do it. Ludwig would, but his little Italian companion dragged him off every ten seconds. Gilbert would, but Roderich refused that. He didn't like that Prussian very much...the only two left were Vash and Leichst Zwigili, the latter being a little girl who would be awkward to always be around. So he and Vash spent much time together, talking in the native language, helping translate, and eventually growing very, very close.

Being seniors in highschool, and moving here in Freshman year, Roderich learned much English. He didn't _need_ to be around Vash all the time, but he did anyway. He still did, and he'd always be. Being honest, he had a huge crush on the other even if he wouldn't admit it. It was there, nagging in the back of his mind. Reducing him to nothing but a swooning girl when they finally got alone. But, somehow he managed to contain it every time.

The end of the year was fast approaching, it was already feeling like summer outside. The two where at Roderich's home in the backyard, laying next to each other and starring up at the sky. This was a common occurrence during the summer. A gentle silence settled over them, neither wanting to speak and ruin it. "...Prom's coming up soon." Vash began suddenly. The sudden sound made the Austrian jump, but nod,

"Mm...I don't think I'd go." He said suddenly. He wasn't all of that...dressing up formal he liked, but the rest was too far-fetched. The night of elegance would be ruined just because other stupid teenagers played god-awful music, dance like tramps, and all lose their virginity at the same time.

"Why not?" Vash asked suddenly, looking over. He locked eyes with Roderich for quite some time, seeming to search for an answer right then and there.

"...It is overrated." he decided upon, rolling on his side to face the other. Another soft silence fell over the pair. Niether minded actually...

"...well," Vash began, frowning a bit as he looked away, "What if you went with me?" he asked suddenly. That took Roderich by surprise. Was the blonde actually asking him out to prom? He'd be so stupid to deny this. To go on a date with the other...that was something he wanted to do. But as his mind worked a hundred miles an hour, Vash grew flustered and sat up, "Never mind, forget I said anything," he said, looking off. It was quite embarrassing to just throw a hint of homosexuality at a guy you are constantly with. Wouldn't that make things awkward and- Vash's train of thought was immediately grounded to a halt. He felt the softest of lips on his own, and it took a minute to realise what was happening. A kiss, from Roderich. It was innocent and sweet with hints of passion in it. God, did he love it...he couldn't help but pull Roderich close, falling back onto the grass. In their claims of new passion, Vash had rolled over ontop of the other, straddling his waist. Hands started roaming, in hair, under shirts, between legs. Exploring, experimenting, tasting, biting.

One kiss lead to so much more. Vash had taken off Roderich's cloths, kissing down his chest to leave lovebites on every piece of available skin. Playing with perked up nipples, and eventually making his way down _lower_. Vash slowly took the other's member in his hands, slowly stroking it, he watched the teen under him wiggle and grunt quietly, flushed in the face. It was really amazing to see the other's features take on such an erotic tone. The Swiss male actually found this in itself intoxicating. Not many words would be exchanged between the two in such an intimate scene. They weren't people of many words, and maybe speaking would break the beauty and surreal quality of the atmosphere. Lips crashed together again as more cloths began to be shed. It didn't take long for both teenagers to be laying naked on each other, lost in the throws of passion. Cool summer air filled their senses as they pulled away, looking at each other for a brief moment. Vash's rough hands came in to gently pluck the other's glasses off of his face. A light smile graced both their lips as they leaned in to kiss again. This time, it was Roderich's turn to explore the map of the other's body. Soft grunts escaped the dominated's mouth as he felt hesitant fingers touching at his enterence, causing him to squirm a bit at the new feeling it provided. A gasp resounded from the other's lips as Vash lightly pressed his fingers inside, slowly rubbing against the walls to streatch him out. Roderich shivered a little, biting his bottom lip. He clung to Vash tightly, snuggling the other's neck as he felt kisses on his own. The Austrian's hips twitched and bucked into the other as he felt his prostate get touched, causing a soft groaning mewl to come from the male. This only encouraged Vash to continue going, finding it very exciting to head the rather sexy noises the other made. Slowly his fingers pulled away, making Roderich whimper from the loss, and both German-speakers pulled away, watching each other for a few moments,

"...are you ready?" The blonde mumbled, leaning down to bite the Austrian's lobe slowly. The brunette didn't respond vocally, but he nodded. He braced himself, taking Vash's hand in his own. He trusted the Swiss male so much, Roderich knew he wouldn't get hurt. He'd be gentle...these thoughts immediately fled as he felt something push inside him slowly. His breath hitched and toes curls, clutching the other's hand more tightly. Vash grunted quietly, kissing the other's lips in hopes to will him to relax. Roderich made a strained noise as the other managed to burry himself deep within, but he stopped. He allowed the other to adjust to the new sensation, kissing him all over and groaned lightly. Roderich relaxed at this, kissing the other back, gripping the long blonde hair available. More soft kisses were shared as tounges started to tangle as well. Boldly, Vash started to move inside the other, moving very slowly and carefully. Though after a while, this became very agonizing for the male under him,

"V...vash.." he mumbled quietly, bucking a little, "...faster.." he mumbled quietly, biting the other's neck hard, sucking to leave a mark. The blonde grunted a little, but nodded, and obeyed the other's command. He slowly started increasing speed, keeping it steady for the other. Both teenagers were lost in pleasure now, Roderich made low grunts and groans as he felt the other pulse in and out of him. The intense pleasure was fairly overwhelming to the first-timers, but neither dared to stop. Roderich started bucking in time with the other's thrusts, feeling the other's hard cock hit his prostate each time. His soft mewls grew louder and harsher as breathing on both ends mimicked as well. Roderich whimpered, arching his back,

"V-Vash...ah...!" He called out, grabbing the other's shoulders tightly. As much as he tried to stop it, he came on the other's skin. Roderich's orgasm caused Vash to get pushed over the edge, cumming inside roughly. Both panted, now laying on the grass and cuddled up against to each other. Roderich closed his eyes as he felt a light kiss to his forehead,

"...Roderich.." he mumbled quietly, but he trailed off, seeing that the other had fallen asleep already. Sighing a little, he draped their coats over their naked bodies. Well...maybe sleeping out under the stars would be okay tonight.

**Ehehee...yes...um...its not too good is it? Sorry =3=;;**

**Well this goes to Fujikawaii10346 who wanted to see some Roderich and Switzerland love after the 11 chapter of Onomatopoeia. So, I wrote this? hehe~ Enjoy..if you'd like**


End file.
